Team Building
'Team Building Information' You are free to use any combination of cards you like in a team. If you wish to do well in events and want to receive better rewards you will have to learn to build a proper team. Generally, the ideal team will have all 5 cards of one affinity as this will allow for maximum damage (300% Damage and HP). You want to have 1-5 relics that spawn gems of that affinity (4-20 gems), so that at the start of the battle you immediately have all skills available. Note: These are example decks. If you are lucky enough to pull and evolve any of the Legendary 5x Heroes (Twin Dragons, The Endless, Frozen Lovers, etc.) in your lifetime, definitely add them to their appropriate teams. These often combine 2 or more cards roles and have the strongest defensive skill in the game (Gem Suppression). For example The Frozen Lovers card will create 2 Power Gems IVs, and transform 12 Gems to Water. Additionally they provide massive buffs to their partnered Legendary Heroes, and have 5x/13x event bonuses. There are two powerful team types: Gem Generators Teams, and Intensity Teams. __TOC__ 'Gem Generator Team' The main objective of a gem generator team is to cover the screen with as many gems as possible. Generally the deck will have cards that create power gems, as the multipliers do '''stack, allowing for millions to billions of damage if done correctly. '''Team Roles There are 5 main team roles: #'Power Gem Heroes' (1-3 Heroes): To generate Power Gem I to IIIs. Example: Lady Sensha. #'Gem Rainers' (1-2 Heroes): To increase the drop rate of gems. Example: Mind Taker. #'Gem Destroyers' (1-2 Heroes): To destroy all gems except 1 affinity. Example: Monk Orek. #'Gem Spawners' (1-2 Heroes): To create gems or transform gems to 1 affinity. Example: Kamilah. #'Turn Delayer' (1 Hero): To delay the boss or enemy 1-2 turns. Example: Solus/Holy Wing. Slot 1: Gem Destroyer *Hero(es) to clear the board of all gems except of one affinity. This is where most of your affinity gems come from, as well as lining up Power Gems to be swapped beside each other to raise the multiplier exponentially. *Examples: Indale, Cthulhu (Dream Eater), etc. Slot 2: Gem Destroyer / Gem Rainer / Gem Spawner *Gem Spawners are not really necessary since Gem Destroyers tend to work better. *However heroes that transform gems are quite useful to potentially turn a power gem into a better affinity. *A Gem Rainer also works well here when paired with Gem Destroyer(s), as the new board of gems that fall will also tend to be of the same affinity. *Examples (+Drop Rate): Nusku (Fire) or Icarus (Water), etc. Slot 3: Power Gem Hero *A large number of single gems will not do much without some gems to multiply the damage. *Ideally you will want heroes that spawn one or more Power Gem III/IV's. Slot 4: Power Gem Hero *You will often need another one in order to ensure maximum damage by swapping Power Gems. Slot 5: Power Gem Hero / Gem Rainer / Turn Delay Hero *Another Power Gem Spawner is recommended, especially if you only have a hero that spawns a single power gem. *Using a Turn Delay hero is also a good alternative. Higher level bosses/enemies tend to do big damage which often 1-shot your team. Delaying their attack can give you precious time to set up your gems and skills. *Example (Turn Delayers): Ixtab, Holy Wing, Catherine, etc. 'Gem Generator Team Examples' 'Fire Team' #Cecilia the Proud / Idalia the Bright / Dragon Dancer #Cecilia the Proud / Idalia the Bright / Dragon Dancer #The Night Sun / Cthulu, Dream Eater #The Night Sun / Cthulu, Dream Eater #Ixtab, Hanging Goddess / Nusku, The Dragon Born #*'Night Sun's' destroy gems. (Can replaced by Cthulhu, Dream Eater) #*The choice between Cecilia and Idalia is up to you. #**'Cecilia' has the chance to create an additional power gem if you are under 100% hp, but by the time you reach that point a number of enemies can easily 1-shot you. #**'Dragon Dancer' will always create 2 power gems, but she is Ultra-Rare (UR) and most players may not have her. #*'Ixtab' delays the enemy by one turn, and also increases drop rate of gems for the first 3 turns. (Ixtab can be replaced by Nusku - Greatly increases the drop rate.) 'Earth Team' #Winged Death #Kazaria / Winged Death #Kazaria #Kazaria / Malkia #Athena / Jade Protector / Rothark, World Eater / Hercules #*Earth is weaker as there is no Earth Gem Destroyer (yet). #*'Winged Death' creates 4-6 gems, allowing for a make-shift Gem Destroyer. #*3 Kazaria's for her passive which creates an Earth Gem every turn, and up to 2 Power Gems III's if your team is below 100% HP. (Can be replaced by Malkia - Creates an Earth Gem every turn, but transforms 2 Gems to Earth instead). #*'Athena/Jade Protector' to increase drop rate (Greatly/Moderately). #*You can also use Rothark or Hercules to delay the enemies turns by 1. 'Water Team' #Kw'uk the Hunter / Tundra Queen / Alice #Kw'uk the Hunter / Tundra Queen / Alice #Priestess C'reen / Alice, Strident Commander #Priestess C'reen / Alice, Strident Commander #Icarus #*'Kw'uk' destroys gems. Spawning even more Water Gems if Icarus is active. #*'Priestess C'reen or Alice, Strident Commander' both create 1 Power Gem III. #*'Icarus' greatly increases the drop rate of Water Gems until your next turn. #*Kw'uk or Icarus can be replaced by Tundra Queen (Increases drop rate and creates 4-6 Water Gems). #*'Alice' also works as an alternative to transform 5 Gems to Water. 'Light Team' #Monk Orek / Indale #Monk Orek / Indale #Aladdin / Sensha, Lady of Balance #Aladdin / Sensha, Lady of Balance #Solus, Cosmic Wanderer #*'Monk Orek' destroys gems. (Can be replaced by Indale). #*'Sensha and Aladdin' both create Power Gem IIIs. However Aladdin is better as he can create up to 2 Power Gem IIIs (if the team is under 100% HP) and additionally heals for 5% every turn. #*'Solus' fully heals the team and also delays the enemy for 2 turns. 'Dark Team' #The Fallen One #The Fallen One #Night Saber / Sobek #Night Saber / Sobek #Shepard of Souls / Leifir / Loki / Lady Egestas #*'The Fallen One's' destroy gems. #*'The Night Saber and Sobek' both have the chance to create 2 Power Gem's each, with the differences being the Night Saber requires under 100% HP, and Sobek requires 8 or more dark gems. #*'Shepard of Souls' delays the enemy by 1 turn & increases drop rate of Dark Gems for the first 3 turns. #*He can be replaced by any of the heroes below based on what skills you need: #**'Loki' (Greatly increase drop rate). #**'Leifir' (Create/Transform 4-6 Dark Gems based on %HP). #**'Lady Egestas' (delay the enemy by 2 turns and heal to full HP). 'Intensity Teams' They are similar to Gem Generator Teams; Creating many Power and normal Gems. However, Intensity teams rely on a new mechanic called intensity. Certain event heroes and relics will increase Intensity which in turn buff passives or battle skills. Intensity amounts are noted by a small number in a circle above intensity cards in battle. By nature intensity decks take slightly longer to set up, however once they are setup after a few turns they are often unstoppable machines of death. There are 4 main intensity decks so far. Each Intensity Relic adds 5 of a certain intensity after every turn. *'Note:' Make sure the heroes you have match the proper Intensity/Race that the Event Relics target. 'Earth Intensity Team' (The Best AKA The Halloween Team) #Vazgore the Merciless / Frankenstein's Monster #The Mummy #The Mummy / Wicked Witch #The Mummy / Wicked Witch #Wicked Witch #*'Relic:' 3-5 Jack-O-Lanterns (Assassin Blades are okay too). Only Corrupt Intensity Event Relics. #*This deck is a blast if you manage to get a Mummy (UR) or Vazgore (Legendary 5x). #*The 1-5 pumpkins will increase corrupt intensity by 5-25 each turn, greatly speeding up the process. #*'Wicked Witch(es)' are there to help add Corrupt Intensity and not much else. #*'The Mummies' will create 1 Power Gem I, and additional ones for every 10 stacks of corrupt intensity. After the first two turns, you will have up to 60 stacks of intensity, and the Mummies will create a whopping 21 power gems (and more with each passing turn). #*'Note:' If the majority are Power Gems on the board the Mummy can upgrade the current Power Gems by 1 tier. (I > II, II > III, and III > IV) #*'Vazgore' is used when the Mummy's are on cooldown. His skill is the same as The Mummy, except for every 8 stacks, which creates even more Power Gems. He also increases the drop rate of earth gems for the first 3 turns. #**Alternatively Frankenstein can be used to inflict massive damage to a single enemy or boss. 'Light Intensity Team' #Cleric Gerin #Cleric Gerin / Monk Orek #Paladin Ivon #Paladin Ivon #Holy Wing #*'Relic:' 3-4 Righteous Lances, or other Dren Intensity/Light Event Relics. #*'Cleric Gerin' creates 1 Power Gem III and increases God Intensity by 10. For more Gems, you can replace a Cleric or 2 with Monk Orek, though this may not be the best damage wise. #*'Paladin Ivon' creates 2 Light Gems, and 1 extra per every 15 stacks of corrupt intensity, including a Power Gem III if 50+ stacks are present. To top it off Ivon increases intensity by 10 at the beginning of the match. #*'Holy Wing' has a permanent passive that increases the drop rate light gems as the intensity increases. He also delays the enemy and provides a shield that reduces damage by 50% for 2 turns. #*Once your intensity reaches 50-60 after the first few turns, you can easily fill the entire board with Light Gems and Power Gems every turn, as there is no cap to Holy Wing's passive or Ivon's skill. 'Water Intensity Team' #Freyja #Freyja #Freyja / Valhalla's Maiden #Valhalla's Maiden #Thor #*'Relic:' 3-5 Mjolnirs, or other God Intensity/Water Event Relics. #*This deck is also a blast to play. #*'Freyja's' increase God Intensity with each attack, and also create 2 Water Gems. With every 30 stacks of intensity, she will create an extra Water Gem. #*'Thor' delays the enemy for a turn and activates Sutr's Bane. #*'Valhalla' creates a 1 Power Gem III. However when Sutr's Bane is active, she will create 1 Power Gem I for every 10 stacks of God Intensity. #*Time Thor's ability well because Valhalla may use up all of your Intensity too soon or too late. 'Fire Intensity Team' #Oracle Shirala #Oracle Shirala / Dragon Dancer #Oracle Shirala / Dragon Dancer #Dragon Dancer #Javus, Dragon Protector #*'Relic:' 3-5 Assassin's Blades, or other Corrupt Intensity/Fire Event Relics. #*'Oracle Shirala' is disappointing and only deals damage and additional damage that's capped at 3500% when enough stacks are reached. #*'Javus' the Unique Hero is good creating 2 Fire Gems, and destroying 2 Water Gems which is like a half/half Destroyer/Spawner, but requires quite a high stack of intensity to do so. #*The UR Dragon Dancer is very strong, but the required Intensity for all heroes to synergize is fairly high. You probably need at least 3 Assassin Blades to deal a good amount of damage with this team. Category:Guides